


Natural Over-Reaction

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2011:</p><p>The Doctor loses it and Fitz and Anji threaten to do something extremely nasty with washing-up liquid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Over-Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to Perversitea.

'OW!' Anji had made the mistake of opening one of the doors that decorated the walls of the console room and had been attacked by an assortment of suspiciously smelling boxes. She could detect distinct smells of citrus and smoke. She put a hand to her face, realising. 'Oh, no. Oh, no.' She opened the door completely and was soon buried under at least a gross of similarly smelling boxes. Her muffled cries for help went unheard until Fitz stumbled into the room...

Fitz had just come from the wardrobe room and had not found what he'd wanted. Instead, the room had been filled to the ceiling with boxes one definitely did NOT expect to find in a wardrobe! On the way to the console room to confront the Doctor about the inappropriate additions, he'd tripped over additional boxes spilling out into the corridor from other over-stuffed rooms. Indulging in some serious "linguistic indiscretions" and rubbing his throbbing shin, he came into the console room to find no Doctor, but a muffled noise coming from a pile of boxes over by a far wall...

Fitz drew closer to the mound of boxes. They shifted and cried for help. He couldn't help chuckling as he reached into the mass to pull out a very disgruntled and dishevelled Anji, who indulged in quite a few of her own "linguistic indiscretions". She gave Fitz a look that said, 'If it were ANYBODY else...'. He gave her a look of complete agreement back.

'Even for HIM, this is out of control! Have you seen his Tea Cupboard? He's just defeated the whole purpose of that room.' Fitz just shook his head.

'I'll take your word for it!' Anji gave him a rueful smile. 'Have you seen the kitchen?' Fitz shook his head. Anji grinned, 'Don't go in there! Not unless you fancy a permanent stock of nightmares!'

Fitz groaned at that. 'You do realise all this will last him about six months - if he's careful.' He looked round the console room. 'Where is he, by the way?'

'I have no idea! He was glued to the console earlier this morning. He spent several hours with various websites and shopping channels from who knows where. Then he went out, growling, and saying heaven knows what, in what I assume was Gallifreyan. All I caught was something about 'denying him credit' and the rest was presumable Gallifreyan and not pretty! Then he stormed out in that golf-cart thing of his.'

'You've GOT to be kidding!' Fitz shook his head in sheer disbelief. 'This is getting out of hand. Even HE doesn't need THIS much!' Then Fitz's face took on a look of horror. 'Oh hell! I just had an appalling thought! You don't suppose he's thinking of having certain guests over for a little party, do you?'

Anji started to look nervous. 'WHAT do you mean, Fitz?'

'He once told me about these parties he and a few other like-minded friends used to have. The parties would go on for days and everyone would do nothing but drink "you-know-what" and argue about anything and everything!' Fitz had to laugh. 'Gives a whole new meaning to the term, "bender"!'

'If he even THINKS of doing that and expects ME to help, I will PERSONALLY drown his ENTIRE supply of that stuff in washing up liquid!' Anji tried to look miffed and grudgingly amused at the same time. "Grudgingly amused" won out. Fitz laughingly agreed to help her with the washing up liquid! They couldn't help but laugh, though. They were still laughing when they heard a sound like that of a car engine with hiccups. They both looked at each other and simultaneously exclaimed, 'He's BAAAACK!"

The Doctor came chugging through the TARDIS doors practically buried under at least a hundredweight of boxes. And dozens of crates nearly obscured the waggon behind the cart. There were even sacks tied on to the sides of the vehicle! He struggled out and beamed at his two friends. 'Could you help me get all this to the music hall, please?'

Anji and Fitz both folded their arms, as the Doctor shrugged out of his frock coat and prepared to pass them his purchases. 'No!' they said, emphatically.

'No??' The Doctor's chestnut curls flew round as he shook his head in disbelief. 'What do you mean, "No"?'

'Doctor, what's got into you?' Fitz queried. 'You run out of tea and you go stark staring bonkers! Even YOU can't drink all THIS before it goes bad. Anji and I don't drink THAT much, either. What's possessed you to go this mad?' Fitz and Anji stared at him in amazement.

The Doctor shook his head again. 'Yes, well, I just prefer to keep plenty of tea in the TARDIS, that's all. Wouldn't want to run out again, would we, now?' He smiled. 'You know, I was thinking of adding a few tea-growing areas. Would save a lot of bother and I could develop my own varieties...' He seemed lost in thought at the idea and his friends were becoming quite alarmed. Especially, when he announced, 'You know, I think I should give a little party...'

Anji whirled round and headed for the golf cart. Fitz hopped in with her, saying, 'I'll help.'

'Help with what?' The Doctor asked.

Anji called out as they left the TARDIS, 'Just going to stock up on washing up liquid, Doctor. Be back in a few hours - or days!'

Laughing, they left the TARDIS - leaving behind a VERY flummoxed Doctor!

FIN


End file.
